No Longer
by moonangel511
Summary: We are tired of hanging around losers like you who don't even know a genius when they see one." Hinata said towards Mizuki while lazily hanging on the Forbidden Scroll. Not even paying attention to their sensei, Iruka.
1. Chapter 1

****

Well this is my first fanfic. I would really appreciate reviews. Not only for the praise. ( If you hate it say so.) But mainly for the advice on how my writing skills really are. I want to know if I suck and what areas I can improve on. Also if I don't reply, update, or even contact you. Please understand I am now a junior in High School. This is going to be my toughest year and I will have a lot of homework. So I will probably only be able to update on the weekends. Well anyways enough of me just tabbering, I bet you are already bored.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything not even Naruto. If I did I would make Sakura less a bitch and Naruto would totally get with Hinata. But now I am not sure about the Sakura thing. I mean somebody has to act like a bitch in any manga right?

...

The light of the day has just begun to appear and a young teenage boy wakes up. Glaring at the sun for the what seems like a thousand times in his life, the boy gets up with a grunt his bright blonde hair going in brighter with the sun hitting it. Going to the bathroom, Naruto sighs in content having relieved himself from a night's hold up. As he is about to get dress the calender catches his eye seeing the date, Naruto smirks in knowing. This was the day it will all end and where it all begins for him. Looking towards the alarm clock Naruto sees the red numbers blink in that rhythmic mode for each second going by: 8:45 am. ' Well I am always late.' Naruto thought already daydreaming about the major lecture he was going to recieve from Iruka. Hearing the high pitched sound of steam, Naruto turns the stove off and pours the water into a batch of tea. Then started to stir the mixture so he could be able to get a good start on the day. Or atleast as good a start that his mask will allow.

'Hopefully Hinata won't be to mad at me. ' Naruto thought looking towards the sun again judging when it would be an appropiate time for him to even consider starting to dress, since he hated even spending time in this village. Snorting at this thought, ' Shit they should be happy that Hinata doesn't want me to destroy this stupid village now.' Naruto looked towards the academy.

" Well I might as well get going. Iruka-sensei will be so upset and the paper test should have passed which would have made me failed." Naruto smirked at this thought then started to get dressed when the one voice who will always be trapped in his mind for an eternity has decided to scold him even this early in the morning.

**Are you really going to follow through with this plan? **Kyuubi asked inside of his cage looking towards the mirror hanging on the side of his cellar. While gazing at it, Kyuubi could see that Naruto put on his normal outfit of the idiot of the village. The hideous orange outfit would even scar a blind man. But the dorkiest goggles brought out the most idiotic person you could think possible.

**How in the world could somebody actually think that any ninja is this stupid? Especially when he screeches off that he wants to be the Hokage? **Kyuubi said out loud knowing how convincing Naruto's mask is. Almost falling for it after a couple of years of having to see that disguise for so long.

" I don't know but it happen for the past five years." Naruto said locking his four ton weights on. Then straighting out, " If I am correct and I probably will be, all of the chuunin senseis will want me to fail so the jutsu for this year shall be the Bunshin no Jutsu." He said out loud since nobody was around.

**Then Mizuki will want to have a 'talk' and you will be able to find out who he is working for. **Kyuubi said wondering what he was really thinking since Naruto had found some way to block all of his "private thoughts" from him.

" I forgot to tell you that who Mizuki works for doesn't really matter as much as that Forbidden Scroll is to me. Knowing who he works for is just an insurrance policy so I don't come across any troubles along the way during this little so called 'excurrsion'. Hinata will be getting that information while I deal with Mizuki and any of the chuunin or jounin that tries to find me during the search that the old man sends. Then I shall kill them both and we shall get out of there with in a matter of moments." Naruto replied walking out of the door while locking it behind him.

**HOLD ON ONE SEC!! I thought you both were going to wait until the chuunin exams take place. Then you were going to see if any of the foreign shinobi were going to be any use for this revival of the new village that you both have been planning for. **Kyuubi yelled out scared out of his mind at this new plan. _**I hate this stupid new mental block he has caused. I don't even know anything of the kit's plans. What will it be like if I really pissed him off! EVen with his title of being one of the most unpredictable nin, they don't know that Naruto can also be one of the most sadistidc bastards you can ever meet in your life. **_Just thinking about the possiblittes of the amount of torture Naruto can cause him in his most vunerable state inside Naruto's mind. _**Why did that bastard have to seal me in this kit?**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews everybody. I wanted to update as soon as possible considering that I remembered wondering and waiting for the next chapter with great anticipation. So here is the next chapter.**

"Well we are here." Naruto said looking up at the building were most of the kids hated him all because their brains were to small to actually not think for itself. 'Funny how we are encouraged to think for ourselves yet these stupid idiots can't even do that.' _" So how about a bet to pass the time of this exam."_

**What do you have in mind kit? **Kyuubi asked wondering if he will actually win this time around. **The last time we bet I lost you had the idea of putting me in a dress. It was the most embarrassing thing in my life. **Kyuubi growled out only making Naruto laugh into a fit. But something in the distance caught both of their attentions. Looking around them getting a closer look at their surroundings, seeing the forest where the academy teachers would normally go for training exercises. Not to mention some of the teachers would come here for a "break", including a very interesting relationship with the third Hokage's son, Asuma and a strange woman with red eyes who he found out from Hinata knowing that her father had hired the lady as an escort while she was a chuunin. Then just recently graduating to a jounin.

**Who do you think it is? **Kyuubi asked trying to figure out who in the world it is. The chakra signature was familiar to him yet it just didn't seem to be of somebody whom he could remember. **I don't remember this kind of signature at all. **

' Actually I would be surprised if you did know who it was.' Naruto replied already walking toward the source that made him very interested. ' I wonder what he is doing out here.' Naruto thought completely forgetting about the exams. That is before Kyuubi decided to say something.

**Send a blood clone(1)to the exams and this way nobody will suspect a thing. Since you are trying to get to the Forbidden Scroll. Besides the 'dobe' of the classroom would not want to miss the exams. If you did somebody might actually think you were kidnapped. **

' You keep forgetting!! I did get kidnapped one time and Hinata-chan was able to cover for me while I dealt with those idiots. Though I am not complaining to much sense we did score so much information from there not to mention a lot of money. I was able to buy that new set of blades for both me and Hinata-chan.' Naruto replied remembering the reaction that Hinata had on her face after she had scolded him for ten minutes straight.

Flashback

" How could you have been so stupid as to let your guard down especially in a village full of shinobi ?" Hinata yelled out having checked the forest of anybody spying on them. For all they know is that Naruto is out here training and she followed behind like a good little stalker to watch her prey without even being noticed at once. But that all changed when Naruto did call her out on the first day that Hinata started to develope a crush for him. She almost fainted when Naruto complamented her strength.

"I am sorry Hinata-chan. But I thought the cost was clear when I entered an area I know that nobody usually bothers me. Not to mention that I needed the break. I had to act like an idiot in front of that stupid pink banshee. Her voice is loud enough as is but you start insulting ' her precious Sasuke-kun' you then have one hell of a headache."

Naruto huffed back his eardrums already damaged from that girl Sakura who he had developed a "crush" over the years. Yet all she does is be smart, hope that she will get Sasuke's attention, screech her rivalry with Ino, hopes to Kami-sama**(3) **that she gets Sasuke's attention, follows -coughstalkercough- Sasuke everyday, and hopes to a higher power than Kami-sama that Sasuke will return her undevoted affection.

" Why are you yelling at me? " he whines have to play the part of a dobe doesn't just bug the teachers and the rest of the classmates. But it seems to always get a rise out of Hinata. Which if he was truly honest for himself, Hinata-chan looks pretty cute in that mood. Just like always Hinata started to through a fit. Before he knows it, Naruto has been sent into a tree knocking it successfully out of the ground roots all in perfect shape that is atleast for roots.

" I TOLD YOU TO NEVER DO THAT IN FRONT OF ME." Hinata yelled across the clearing her killer intentmaking all of the animals disappear in a 5 mile radius. Her chakra took shape and swirled around her like a whirlpool making her hair whip at her face yet the pain didn't seem to faze her one pit. All you could see in her ghostly eyes was rage, rage at having been insulted, rage at having been thought of an idiot, and rage at not having been trusted by with anything from the one person whom didn't know that she would trust him with her life. ' Why doesn't he understand that I care to much about him?' Hinata yelled inside her head only making her angruish swirl the vortex of chakra spin faster and increasing twice the size it was before.

In a far distance, Naruto sat up from his perch that got created from one of Hinata's punches. Not even looking up, Naruto just rubbed his head only thinking ' She needs new weights.' That is when the enormous spike came to life making Naruto gasp. Only this wasn't of fear as he had felt ones worse from the villagers and the other higher ranked shinobi all of his life. The only thoughts that he had disappeared as he gazed upon the sight that would have given other men and women alike fears of terror. All they would think up is how their own demise should end wishing in all that time that she would just end their life right then and there. While only he could see a radiant glow coming to life in her eyes as rage seemed to make her entire being seem like Kami-sama herself had kissed her to make a fallen angel. The wind made her hair whip making an illusion of long wisps of darkness covering her beautiful pale skin. Then the wind increased making the picture even more beautiful and quite deadly to everything surrounding her. ' Why do I feel this way? What is this feeling?' Naruto asked himself. His eyes narrowed in anger. ' Why can't I figure this out?'

Seeing the look on his face, Hinata saw the small spark of announce. ' What is going on?' she asked herself. In a matter of a few minutes, the swirl of chakra lost its power and the entire forest's only sounds were that of the animals returning to their homes inside the area. Seeing Naruto look at her with those deep blue eyes and

Naruto looked at her wondering how a creature of such power and who could make any other man quake with fear make him feel this way. ' Wait what am I thinking?' His eyes were still confused at this new emotion not knowing it's name yet still recognizing it. ' It is like the times whenever Kiba gets to near Hinata. But why do I feel this way.' His thoughts were interrupted by the soft whisper of Hinata's voice getting nervous about the pregnant silence taking place here.

" U-U-UM-MM Naruto why exactly did you call me here? Besides the fact about telling me why you couldn't make it to the training session a couple of days ago?" She finished glaring at him knowing she had to make up an explaination to her enraged father. ' Bastard made me fight him. Almost gave me a concussion during that time' she thought knowing that now was not the time to reveil her true nature.

" Oh yeah." Naruto exclaimed out. Taking a scroll from his weapons pouch, Naruto unrolled it there were many kanji symbols on it. But he stopped at the one that said ' Blade' on it. Taking his chakra enhanced palm, Naruto swiped it over the symbol and smoke covered his entire form almost making him invisible to the enhanced eyesight of the Hyuuga.

" What is that?" Hinata pointed toward the symbol that read ' Council Members'. Naruto looked at it and burst out laughing at the "plan" he was going to do with the content inside that special area of his sealing scroll.

" That is something I am going to be doing on the time we plan to leave this place." Naruto said his smile never fading. Then grabbed the 2 blades, both had wonderful kanji symbols written in a the most wonderful script that Hinata has ever seen before.

" This is to make up for my disappearance." Naruto said handing her the one with a lit lavender and white sheath( I may have spelled it wrong. Please tell me).

" It's beautiful." Hinata breathed. Her hands shaked out as she reached for the blade that Naruto had in his hand not even asking what the blade was like or how he came upon the blade. All that Hinata knew was she had to learn how to use this blade and use it to protect the ones she loves. Her most precious people would always be protected by her no matter what.

" Since I don't know how to use a sword as well. We will both be learning from Kyuubi. I am sure that he even knows the history behind them both." Naruto said smiling at the happieness radiating off the girl. Before he could even say anything else or react to the motion. Hinata had him in a death grip not letting go.

End of Flashback

Naruto blinked. His eyes widened in realization. In the front of him, there was a clearing that had a huge group huddled together.

' What is that?' Naruto asked himself looking towards the woods not really paying attention to his surroundings ever since he started to walk inside of the forest.

**I have hardly any idea. **Kyuubi said also confused at this.

The unkown group turned towards Naruto. ' How in the world do they know I am here?' Naruto thought almost running.

" Kyuubi-sama"

Well here is the next chapter. I am sorry that it took so long. School has been a real pain and I found a fanfic for Fruit Basket that seems really funny. Especially the fact that all of the Sohma boys seemed to be developing crushes on Tohru. If you want I can tell what the title and author is. Then you can decide for your self. Well see you next chapter. I really hope that I can get it out quicker. But the way everything is turning out. I may only be able to get one chapter out every week. Which will most likely be on the weekends. I kind of wish I can get them out faster. But that is the price for being a junior in High School. Well anyways I will start on the next chapter as soon as possible so later. XD


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry I haven't been updating in a while. Right now I am having a major writer's block so sorry for the long update. Please forgive me.**


	4. Chapter 4

* * *

Well here is the third chapter. I know that you all wish for an update really fast. But I can't do that, this last week our grades are being turned in. So my teachers are being mean and giving us a bunch of homework while trying to squeeze in Benchmarks. Not to mention my parents really want me to get a license really bad. So I have to finish that up. Any ways here it is. I am thiniking about going into Hinata's P.O.V. for right now. See what she thinks about this whole situation. Don't you think. :)

* * *

__

**Hinata's P.O.V.**

' What is taking him so long?' she angrily thought while answering the most boring thing you can actually think of. Hinata glanced over at the most enhanced clone she has ever seen. ' It even has chakra points in it. But what kind of clone is it?' Having already looked at it with her Bakuygan earlier as his eyes didn't have that underlining of evil genius that she was so used to see even with his mask in place.

As usual the morning started off with about half of the students already being her and out of their seats. The normal groups hanging around talking about the up coming mission and the places they were going to travel to. All seemed to be care free, that is until a loud stampede tried to squeeze in through those poor doors. In the next moment, you could finally see the loud sound that resembled bulls were actually Haruno Sakura and Yamanaka Ino, two of the most abnoxious people you will ever know in a lifetime. Like any other morning, they were argueing over who gets to sit next to Sasuke who is supposedly the last "Uchiha" and just like any other Uchiha he was a stuck up bastard. Though the arrogance seemed to have multiplied to a point not normal for any human being especially a shinobi but this was all because he was the " last Uchiha". ( It really depends on how an author portrays any kind of character. Like Sakura: I normally think that she is a bitch but that is only because that is how I see it. While some of the fanfics that I really like will have Sakura really cool. Back to the story...)

All Hinata had to do now is survive the next few minutes until Iruka-sensei comes in to start the genin exams while trying to not kill the screaming banshees behind her. Only ...

" What the hell do you think you are doing, you pig?" a some what feminine voice screeched out almost sounding like a man's.

" I am sitting next to Sasuke-kun since I doubt that he wishes to see that big forehead of yours." another annoyng voice called out this time almost sounding like a child who had been whinning for candy for the past hour.

Then a whole bunch of " fan girls" came over and started the big arguement about sitting next to Sasuke. All of the while Hinata kept repeating to herself ' I will not kill these bakas. They will most likely die from the first C-rank mission they get. Falling to the most stupidest little tricks that any other human being would have common sense to figure out.

Hinata completely drowned out the screeching bashees voices while thinking up their demise in such wonderful details.

**_Daydreaming Fan girl's own demise_**

Mission: Fend the cart of goods belonging to merchants from bandits.

Rank: C

Team 8: Yamanaka Ino, Haruno Sakura, and Uchiha Sasuke ( probably not going to be the actual team. But who knows?)

Squad Leader: Sarutobi Asuma ( Defantly won't be the sensei for this team. You need somebody so the teammates can eat each other alive. This was really the first name that kind of popped into my head.)

As they left the village, both girls were yelling out obsanities of jabber that most wish they were deaf for. Sakura started to list all of the reasons why she should be with Sasuke her voice becoming more annoying by the second as she listed every single aspects that a male especially one who aquires the career as a shinobi hates in a woman who also professionalizes in the life of a shinobi. While Ino kept snarling like a pig as her stupid rival bashee that is called Sakura keeps identifying her as. By just pretending that she is better than Sakura in every aspect including looks ( If Hinata was being really honest about that, it would be true. As Ino atleast trains while only Sakura can do book work and her thoughts are like a box when it comes to Sasuke. Just like a library, knows everything but doesn't go anywhere outside of their doors.).

' Is this normal?' the poor merchant thought as he walked beside the jounin sensei who wouldn't stop smoking a cigarrate. ' Though I probably would as well if I had to hear this everyday.' he thought while surveying the last and third member of

Team 8. The brooding Uchiha tryed to not even pay attention to the screeching banshees that seemed to be blocking the natural nature sounds from the forest. Only making it harder to recognize enemy from the wildlife. What is dangerous or what is only a harmless bug? Yet all he seemed to think of was about his past. ' I have to get stronger. I have to take revenge for my family. I will kill you, Uchiha Itachi.' As he thought these things, both of the girls decide to ask the brooding avenger a question, one that has nothing to do with the mission or how they could train themselves to become better shinobis.

End of Daydream ( I don't want to talk about that kind of crap. It actually really gets on my nerves. Kuddos to those who can. So on with the story.)

Just as the she was about to get to the good part where the wonderful screams of happieness would soon turn to screams of absolute terror. ' Oh how that would be very special.' Iruka walked into the classroom along with Mizuki, who had a suspicious grin on his face unlike any other day, and started to call the class into attention. As he started to hand out papers for the genin exam, she saw that the normal brainiacs where the only one that were half way through. Just as she was also half way through the exam herself not even wanting to bother with is but knew everybody would become suspicious if she didn't act her stupid shy self who seems to faint at the slittest touch of anybody.

' I wonder what is taking Naruto so long.' as she also handed in her test while secretly stretching out her senses so as to find out where he is. Just as Hinata was bordering the edges of the entire academy ( it is going to be a really big school since I remember the episode, it was filler one too, that all of the Rookie 12 had to find the source of the bombs that were about to destroy the whole entire village), there was an enormous explosition outside. Startled the chuunin teachers ran to the front of the school with all of their students following close behind. However, Hinata didn't follow as she was still to absorbed in finding the real Naruto. As she got the surrounding forest area, the sound of frantic whining and angry yelling had reached her ears.

" Why in the world were you outside the exams have already started?" one voice scolded completely annoyed as it is still early morning.

" Taking tests are stupid especially when we all know that I will be the greatest one day and become the greatest Hokage in the history of Konoha." another voice yelled out the last part making any of the students who decided to stay in the classroom wince at the sheer volume.

" Shut up Naruto. You are going to ruin my Sasuke-kun's concentration." a third voice said who almost made the glass on the entire building break.

Completely surprised, Hinata's attention was directed towards the girl who is claims herself to be Sasuke's number one fan. ' She either has a brain the size of a peanut. Or she just has no complete common sense?' (AN: I happen to be that way as well but I am not that stupid on common sense.) Hinata thought as she saw Iruka-sensei (sp?) dragging 'Naruto' into the classroom by the collar of his bright orange jumpsuit. Seeing this only made Hinata mentally groan, while also mentally glaring at the orange jumpsuit. ' That is one thing I will be happy enough to destroy first. All of those ridiculous jumpsuits that should never have been created in the first place. Let alone be part to the shinobi world. ' she thought remember the times that Naruto would wear just all black on him. ' Who would have thought that the person whom everybody calls a "dobe" could look so good?' an after thought popped up as her little own fangirlish came to life after so long what with the intensive training that Naruto had put her with.

As Iruka-sensei dragged in 'Naruto' into the classroom along with half of the class following behind, Hinata took a seat not without giving her normal shy glances towards 'Naruto' and pushing her nervous index fingers together. Then as usual Iruka gave his normal lecture on how to be a more responsible ninja to the sulking 'Naruto'. But all Hinata could think of was what she found out with her search for the real Naruto. Yet something seemed to bug her more than the result of the graduation to becoming a genin and even more than the result who is to be the true Hyuuga heir. She looked at the window that showed the edge of the forest where they had often trained.

' I wonder who that is with Naruto-kun? They had better not harm him.' Hinata thougt her eyes narrowing at the last thought. Once that was done she turned her head back to Iruka-sensei and the stupid test that was in front of her. ' Well atleast I know where he is.' she thought.

**Well here is the next chapter. I hope you like it. Soon I will ask you something that could go either way. So you will hopefully go either way. It wouldn't change the story but it would be very interesting to find out what will happen. So later.**

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

**Well here is the next chapter. Also if you are going to put me on the alert list at least review me sometime. Remember I want to know if my story is doing okay and see what I can improve on my writing skills. I would really appreciate it so much so thanks. If you have any questions, I would be very happy to answer them to you no matter. This chapter I will get back to Naruto. Okay so here is the next chapter.**

Naruto looked at the unfamiliar figures with their features slightly hidden from the shadow of the trees of the forest. ' Who are they?' Naruto's eyes narrowed at the slight anger rising in himself.

**" Careful kit. You still have not completely mastered your grip on your emotions. If you get to angry you will exert enough killing intent that I am sure they will be able to feel it."** Kyuubi said his mind running a mile a minute to try and also figure out what in the world was going on here. But just as both the fox and Naruto started to become frustrated by the pregnant silence something really weird happened that through even Kyuubi off of the loop for quite some time. In a blur all of the figures that were once covered in shadows to where their shapes seemed unrecognizable even by Naruto's heightened sight, kneeled down in the most disturbing bow that Naruto has ever seen on a person or creature do in his life.

" Kyuubi-sama we have come to serve you once more!!!" The figure in the middle said obviously the leader of the entire group. The other figures also kneeling and trying to come closer to Naruto as if he was Kami-sama himself. All of them whisperiing comments as if he couldn't hear them. "It is really him." " I wonder what will happen now?" " Maybe he will lead us to greatness." " But he is just a kid!!!" " SSSSSHHHHHH we shouldn't get on his bad side." Hearing this made Naruto even more curious by the second.

' Were you that bad before you were sealed into me Kyuubi?' Naruto asked the aged old demon fox. Seeing the fox wince at all of the comments being made about him seemed to frighten him even though the only one who could see this was Naruto. ' He normally never cares what other people think of him. So why now all of a sudden?' Naruto asked himself not even realizing that the leader had advanced even closer to him at some point in time while Naruto was in his mindscape.

" **Kitsune Aya Style:Seishin Insa-to no Jutsu**" an echoe seemed to drift slowly towards Kyuubi and Naruto as they were in their own private thoughts. Then there seemed to be a blur as all of the figures in the forest suddenly appeared in front of Naruto with Kyuubi's jail right behind them.

" What the hell are you doing in here?" Naruto yelled not even realizing you could enter somebody else's mind. ' If I had known that, I could have saved myself so much trouble. I would have been able to get into the clan head's clan instead of following them all around this fucking village under a damn henge of a civillian.' he thought but it seemed to have come out some how.

**" You might as well say it aloud. Since we are in your mind now. So you really can't hide anything especially to me cause I have to live here, kit. " **Kyuubi said eying the new comers with closely trying to figure out who they were and they seemed so familiar. Not getting anywhere by just staring at them, as the normal gaze of the slitted pupils normally makes everybody feel like they are the most insinificant (sp? Please tell me if anything is wrong. I'd really appreciate it very much.) beings in the world.

**" What the hell are you doing here? And why the hell do I feel I have met you somewhere before?" **Kyuubi yelled having run out of patience from playing cat and mouse in this verbal game.

" You bastard I am still thinking. How could you do that to me? I think we almost had them." Naruto yelled out in frustration as he had played this verbal silence with Kyuubi many times while taking a nap during one of Iruka's lectures on something that is irrevelant to the shinobi world as normal. Yet despite many long hours of playing that game he could never win. As that stupid fur ball loves to say just to annoy Naruto to no end, " i**f you are the one whom looses their cool during a life or death situation, you are most likely dead as your opponent has the upper hand for they can think clearly and see your major flaws while your head is clouded with meaningless emotion creating even more flaws in your already perfect style.**"

**"** **I don't know about that Kyuubi-sama made sure that we had the ability to be able face every kind of situation whenever taking an order or protecting one of our precious persons. For he was a strict leader but an even stricter teacher." **the leader said slightly amused at Naruto's reaction as if nobody seemed to act that way in front of Kyuubi. For that behaviour was unacceptable in the world of demons.

**" Well well well if it isn't my dear captain, Koza. I see you have been doing fair but who are the young ones behind you."** Kyuubi asked as he couldn't remember any of the other chakra signatures from his past.

**" These are the new recruits for the patrol area. I am teaching that you always have to " look underneath the underneath." at all times for you never know just who you might run into." **the head captain said to his leader while bowing till his nose was about half way to his chest, complete submission to the creature who saw so much in him. Even the qualities that is almost impossible to be there. ' I will never know how you knew I would be able to have the strength to win the love of my life. Kyuubi-sama I will always be in your debt.' The leader now known as Koza thought thinking back to a time were his heart was captured by one female kitsune but it didn't have a clue on how to profess the amount of hold she had on him.

*Flashback*

**" You must hang on to her with all your might, Koza-san or else she won't be in your grasp for very long. As you know like I do, many are extremely interested in her." Kyuubi said as he looked through his giant library of books that surrounded his entire office keeping everything from jutsus to politics. **

**" I will, Kyuubi-sama" Koza said always having a deep respect for the demon lord.**

*End of Flashback*

**"** **I see so what is the pleasure that I owe you today? I can tell by the scent of you that you have finally found the one you have been seeking." **Kyuubi said causing the captain to retain a blush that would was almost in the same competition as Hinata's mask but not by much.

" I still don't see what the big deal is about this whole love thing. I feel like it is sort of a waste of time. You should be training instead or worrying over such things." Naruto said not understanding any of this stuff especially only being a 13 year old boy who hasn't even come into puberty.

**" Don't worry, kit. You shall find out a lot sooner than later."** Kyuubi said than turned towards Koza completely ignoring Naruto's confused expression. **" Again what do we owe this pleasure to Koza-san? Has something happened over in the lands that I should know about?" **Kyuubi asked now that introductions have been resolved into a semi-formal matter. However as he learned over the years of being around Naruto, nothing is ever what you would quite expect whenever around important people. Cause even though he still respects them, doesn't mean he will ever tell you something in fancy descriptions like most politicians do having confused almost half of the world just by speaking one word. ( AN: I hate politics and think that they are the most confusing things in the world. Besides I think that the Supreme Court, Senators, and anybody of that sort not including the police force are just a bunch of old guys who are really insugnificant to our society. If you don't understand than fine. To put it simple I hate confusing politics, couldn't it just be completely simple. Oh well on to the story!!!!!)

**" Well you see Kyuubi-sama there is a problem. I have been quite suspicious about this guy who is almost like a snake in some sorts of ways." **Koza said not even realizing that Naruto's eyes had widen at this speculation.

**Back to the academy......**

" Naruto-kun did you know that you can pass the exam with an alternate task that hardly nobody knows about?" Mizuki said his voice dripping with kindness as he lures Naruto into his trap.

" Really what do I have to do? I am going to become the next Hokage after all." the hyperactive Naruto yelled out to the academy grounds making everybody around him wince at the sheer volume of his voice not including the headache everybody is going to have on how annoying it is. " So what will I have to do, Mizuki-sensei?" he added after yelling out something that everybody knows about.

" Okay Naruto-kun what I am about to tell you is a secret. Absolutely nobody can know about this special task I have sent you on. Okay?" Mizuki said looking like any other nice person but a strange one as the entire village absolutely hates Naruto. ' Not to mention that Orichimaru-sama would be extremely pleased to know that I, Mizuki, shall give him great power. I will also be praised to have gotten rid of this demon once and for all.' he thought his inner self growing more of a devil than an actual saint as the boy in the bright orange jumpsuit sees him as.

" Right" Naruto said following and listening extremely careful to Mizuki so that he could become the next Hokage with the quickest possibilities. However as they left the swing set in the park, a certain blue haired girl came out from the shadow of one of the trees near by.

" So that is your plan, huh Naruto-kun? You were right when saying that he wishes to destroy this pathetic village. However, signing up with a snake who he knows could turn on him at any moment is probably one the most stupidest things anybody can do. Oh well he will learn the hard way." the blue haired girl said while walking in the opposite direction having been briefed of what her part shall be.

5115115115115115115115115115111511511511511511511511511511511511511511511511511511511511511

Well here is the next chapter. Well I am happy with all of the reviews. Now I have a question for you. I have put up a poll on my page. So if you would please go there and vote. I would really appreciate it. This really won't change the story. I would just like to know about your opinions. Thanks again Ja ne!!!!

P.S. If you can't see it please tell me. This is my very first one so I am not any expert on these things.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys I am having some trouble on what I should do about this one part. I would really appreciate it if you could help me out here.**

**What should be the reason that Kyuubi came to Konoha? Don't make it sappy. I am starting to get sick of it even though it is everybody's dream to have Kyuubi turn all mushy gushy.  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Well I hope you like the last chapter. Now I have seen that some of you really like my fanfic. But seriously I really want to know how I am doing at this. So could you please please (kneels down with my hands gripping each other) please review for me. Even if you have not become a member for this website. I still would like to know what you are thinking. If you can't do that then try to send me a private message. IF that can't happen and you actually have a myspace then send me a message there. My name on there is the same thing as here. The reason I am asking this is because I want to improve on my writing skills. That is all!!!!!!!**

**511511511511511511511511511511511511511511511511511511511511511511511511511**

In the previous chapter........

**" Well you see Kyuubi-sama there is a problem. I have been quite suspicious about this guy who is almost like a snake in some sorts of ways." **Koza said not even realizing that Naruto's eyes had widen at this speculation.

**Back to the academy......**

" Naruto-kun did you know that you can pass the exam with an alternate task that hardly nobody knows about?" Mizuki said his voice dripping with kindness as he lures Naruto into his trap.

" Really what do I have to do? I am going to become the next Hokage after all." the hyperactive Naruto yelled out to the academy grounds making everybody around him wince at the sheer volume of his voice not including the headache everybody is going to have on how annoying it is. " So what will I have to do, Mizuki-sensei?" he added after yelling out something that everybody knows about.

" Okay Naruto-kun what I am about to tell you is a secret. Absolutely nobody can know about this special task I have sent you on. Okay?" Mizuki said looking like any other nice person but a strange one as the entire village absolutely hates Naruto. ' Not to mention that Orichimaru-sama would be extremely pleased to know that I, Mizuki, shall give him great power. I will also be praised to have gotten rid of this demon once and for all.' he thought his inner self growing more of a devil than an actual saint as the boy in the bright orange jumpsuit sees him as.

" Right" Naruto said following and listening extremely careful to Mizuki so that he could become the next Hokage with the quickest possibilities. However as they left the swing set in the park, a certain blue haired girl came out from the shadow of one of the trees near by.

" So that is your plan, huh Naruto-kun? You were right when saying that he wishes to destroy this pathetic village. However, signing up with a snake who he knows could turn on him at any moment is probably one the most stupidest things anybody can do. Oh well he will learn the hard way." the blue haired girl said while walking in the opposite direction having been briefed of what her part shall be.

**Back in Naruto's mind**

" What do you mean by that?" Naruto asked his head not getting around the whole idea.

**" There is this guy by the name of Orichimaru. He has been causing much trouble in our world to an extent where we could no longer ignore his actions. But when we decided to try an assault attack on him. Something strange happened." **Koza said looking every bit the part of a captain. However instead of reporting to his lord, Koza was giving his report not to the lord but to a child whose interest seemed almost comical.

" What happened that could actually make the supposedly unstoppable demon foxes turn into such worry warts over spilled blood?" Naruto taunted as being tought in the demonic ways by Kyuubi with all of those little naps during the most boring thing in the entire world: lecture hall. During those long hours of "listening" to Iruka's speeches, Kyuubi decided to use that time for something more useful. As being the host of a teacher, also brought along a thousand year old demon lord wrought with information ready to be plucked for the taking. Also the boredom of being stuck inside a cage for 24/7 gives the demon lord much time to think about nothing in particular, so the lessons helped passed the time. In those lessons, Naruto learned much about the demonic culture and their politics along with the other summoning's contracts. It is said that the blood is used as a sacraficial way to give up for far greater power to arrive in return. ( If you have read, **People Lie By: Nugar**, that is were this has come from. Though he uses it for a different reason and mine shall be for something else as Naruto still believes in hard work to achieve his goals. Thought Naruto isn't as naive as he is in the manga. Atleast he knows that a ninja life can not be continued if you are not comfortable with the fact that death will surround you your entire life. ) However, the main uses for blood is because it causes a strange lust and if angered enough that is all one's mind thinks about: the spilled blood of their enemies

**" Naruto I don't think you have time for this. As it is almost getting dark and you have something else to attend to."** Kyuubi growled out from the dangerous accusation about his kind as he looked to the side in a dismissed tone. But his eyes could tell something different as they glazed over not in anger but in longing, longing for the good memories that have passed by. For they are now apart of another life that Kyuubi has lived and not part of reality that is taking place in the present, Naruto realizing this also saw it as a sign that Kyuubi wishes to keep what ever was about to come up a secret from everybody else including him whom the demon lord will reside in for all of eternity.

' I will let you keep your secrets for now. But at some point, they will be mine.' Naruto thoughts were completely blocked off in a different part of his mind that not even Kyuubi knew about. This part was specifically designed to actually allow a bit of privacy as he will never have any mentally. Though what with Kyuubi having a way to actually see the outside by simply going into his brain and activating the sensory cells that allows Kyuubi to see the outside world. Also being part of his mind makes Kyuubi have a keen sense in actually knowing how he is feeling and what probably could be the cause of that emotion. Surprisingly his acquisations seem to always be right. ' I guess that's what happens after having 13 years to get to know somebody when you are with them 24/7.' Naruto added to his last thoughts.

" Fine but you will have to leave first, Koza-san." Naruto said looking at the captain. The captain getting the clue, he put his hands in a tora sign and firmly called "Kai." There was a light that consumed his entire being which slowly disintergrated from the bottom and slowly crawled up to deform the rest of his body. Once the light faded as Koza's body was no longer inside, Naruto's mindscape immediately took a drastic change from the sewer to place that would be most unlikely for a demon who is controlls an entire society that is filled with luxury for one of Kyuubi's statis. The stone walls melted as if acid had touch them and instead of sunlight filling the cracks like any other normal building. Instead, they were filled with a ray alright, but it was only a ray of darkness. Only this darkness isn't the normal one that humans were so used to as if they had turned off a light switch and everything just turned black with no ounce of feeling that you are being watched or of anything that you can detect. No this darkness seemed to have a mind of it's own, where even in the air, whose particles are supposed to be free and untouchable by any kind of solid fixture in the physical world, could be be trapped and would make one feel who came in contact with this wild darkness feel like they were in death itself. As the walls were disappearing, there was no grass fields or any kind of flowers with bees surrounding them to gather pollen so as to feed their entire colonies. Only this was more of a desilanted(spl?) place that would never be albe to inhabinate human life, let alone a shinobi. As the sky was morphed into a continious moving place that is always in constant darkness, with each movement one could possibly see their own demise but never the same one as they would flash into a more painful expirence.

The ground was a different story. It was not a constantly morphing, it was a place were no sight of water was even posof sible of existing. The landscape looked like it was perfectly made for the devil himself. There were cracks and the longest, spikest thorns one could ever see through the dried out wasteland of a place. If one could look long and hard down those cracks you could see a massive amount of lava just swishing around like underground water waiting to just bubble up into existance but will never happen in this controlled environment. The lava also steamed up from the little crevices making the deserted place have a heavy coat of steam that came up to Naruto's knee which brought about a hot steamy aura that would be almost unbarable to one who hasn't been around this kind of climate. (Like it would be whenever you are dealing with 40 degree and probably are used to 65-70 degree weather. Or if you live up in the North and are used to 20 degree weather then decide to go to South and will be sweating bullets when the weather is like 80 degrees with a slight wind. That happened to my cousin. Which was kind of funny to see and I didn't realize it until my parents pointed it out.) Despite all of the darkness and the over heated air surrounding Naruto and Kyuubi, they both looked at each other with of one who respects the other even though they had issues that need to be resolved. However, that conflict can be saved for another day.

Kyuubi stretched out as being cramped by a cage was not one to be very comfortable for any kind of species to be inside of. As he slowly curled himself back up in response to the temperature coming off of the lava. Kyuubi looks toward Naruto who stands in his thinking pose.

**" Well what do you think of him?"** Kyuubi asked extremely curious as to what the blonde thinks of his first in command from Kyuubi's many specialists in his long list of an army.

" I will have to get back to you on that one, Kyuubi-san. I don't want them to get to suspicious and this way I can just tell both you and Hinata-chan at once. While not repeating myself." Naruto said also fading out of existance but not lighting up and disintergrating like Koza did earlier.

Just as Naruto was opening his eyes the group seemed to be larger than he remembered as they all surrounded him, with stange looks on their faces. Before Naruto even knew it, he was poked and proded by everything except kunia. ' I guess I would be bleeding to death if they all decided to do that.' Naruto pouted inside of his mind while looking at everybody with the expression of one who has never been so violated in their life especially by a bunch of male demons.

' Are all of your people like this? I feel like a woman being asked if her breasts are actually real.' Naruto scowled out back to Kyuubi who was actually just as shocked as Naruto was.

**" In all reality, I don't remember these soldiers. They are all, if my guesses are correct, the newest recruits that have joined my, I mean ours" **Kyuubi added in response to Naruto's heated glare** " army. Which is most suitable for they are just rookies. I made it a rule that none should deal with something so dangerous as your equivalent version of a C rank mission." **Kyuubi replied barely holding in his laughter at seeing the very "curious" kitsunes exploring Naruto's body like when testing out how good and fat a turkey bird is come Thanksgiving time. ( I have no idea if that is a Japanese traditional holiday. This just best portrays how the others that had traveled with Koza-san are looking at Naruto.)

' This is not funny. I am not some kind of stuffed animal.' Naruto said his scowl getting deeper but his face only showed his anxiety getting much worse. Off to the side, Naruto could see Koza off to the side no where near him and his "curious" little kitsunes. Looking closel,y, Koza had the traces of a smile barely untraceable to the normal human eye but could be seen as clear as day what with Naruto's enhanced features that have been with him for the past seven years. As Kyuubi decided that if Naruto wished to continue being his vessel, that atleast Naruto shouldn't be so vunerable especially by letting all of those assassins getting the best of him all because Naruto couldn't recieve proper training from those damn selfish bastards that call themselves teachers.

' That damn bastard is almost enjoying this as much as you are. You damn fox!!!' Naruto was ready to start flinging punches at everyone until there was an enormous amount of killer intent in the right corner of his senses. Looking towards the kitsunes, they seemed completely oblivious to the danger that seems to be lurking only about a hundred yards away. Only he knew that this kind of wrath was not one to be messed with, in fact he would rather deal with the Hokage's wrath five times over instead of this one perticular as this one individual seems to bring him both unexplainable strength and could bring him to his knees if it was their wish.

**About a hundred yards away in the dark shadows of the many trees surrounding them all.......**

" Exactly what is going on here?" a feminine growl came out as she glared at the wondering hands of the mysterious bodies surrounding around Naruto. Her killer intent seemed to be so strong, atleast strong enough to make the surrounding animals scatter out far away to where it seemed safe enough.

" Whoever they are, we shouldn't come up on them as I still want to keep you a secret from them. If they already know that I have a companion along then atleast they won't know who you are and what you look like. Which will come in handy later on in our plans." a male voice replied looking on at the scene. Yet unlike his counterpart who seemed furious beyond comparable for some unknown reason, he was rather enjoying the sight of seeing somebody ( even if it was himself) getting such , surprisingly, unwanted attention by so many strangers who they have never really met.

" Now I really think we should leave them alone. Besides I am sure he will tell you what is going on since by the looks of things. He is about to get rid of them. Not to mention, I am about to disappear because I am now extremely low on chakra. The good thing is you won't have to worry about telling him anything as he will know by the time I disapp..." and silence rained supreme as the figure next to her was no longer. ( no that is not where the title is from)

" Atleast I have some time to think before the big reunion." she sighed as she continued looking towards the blonde figure who was now just surrounded by them instead of being attacked. Smirking at the corner of her mouth, she couldn't help but still relish in one little factor about the blonde boy who she has seemed to be so infactuious with. ' They are still some what pathetic as Naruto-kun, who is not acting like an idiot, is still being hidden about his many talents. No matter what I will always be the one he trusts the most.' Now satisfied with her little thought, she leaned up against the tallest branch which happens to also be on the tallest tree in the area, which had the perfect vision on Naruto and is also well hidden from prioring eyes. Getting into a comfortable position, the strange girl started to meditate going over different scenarios that would lead to the same outcome none the less.

**Back to Naruto who finally got those "curious" hands off of him.....**

" So now that you all have finally let me go." Naruto growled out, glaring at Koza who's smile never seemed to faulter. Looking towards the entire group, Naruto's mind went into planning mode.

' Time to see what kind of players you all are.' he thought mentally displaying a shogi board right inside of his mind with Kyuubi also eyeing the game board with as much of a critical eyes as Naruto did the group right in front of him.

**511511511511511511511511511511511511511511511511511511511511511511511511511**

Well here is the next chapter for you all. I am sorry it took so long. As I have had school and finals, not to mention I had to write another chapter for a different Naruto fanfic I am now writing. I am the type of person who has to have multiple things to work on. This way I don't get bored and the ideas will still keep coming. So tell me what you think. Later!!!! XD


	8. Chapter 8

**I have forgotten to say this with all of my previous chapters until now. But I will go and put it back for all of my fanfics.**

**Author's Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or its characters in anyway. If I did I would have put Naruto and Hinata together from the very start. **

**Sorry for the long delay. But my mind wasn't in to mood to update with the next chapter. Or I have been reading other fanfics to keep me busy. Anyways on with a story.**

* * *

From the previous Chapter……

" So now that you all have finally let me go." Naruto growled out, glaring at Koza who's smile never seemed to falter. Looking towards the entire group, Naruto's mind went into planning mode.

' Time to see what kind of players you all are.' he thought mentally displaying a shogi board right inside of his mind with Kyuubi also eyeing the game board with as much of a critical eyes as Naruto did the group right in front of him.

* * *

" Alright class please turn in your tests and single file out of the room so we can go to the next portion." Iruka-sensei projected his voice out to the whole class so that they listen and actually follow instructions instead of trying to quickly answer the last questions. ( Who doesn't when they have a major test to complete.) " Now if you would please follow Mizuki-sensei he will continue the target portion of the exam." Iruka continued as he quickly picked up the tests in hopes of getting some peace and quiet before those spawns reincarnated by the devil himself known as students had to come back in. As each was being picked up the noise level had decreased to almost a trickle of sound with each student heading outside to begin the second portion of the genin exam.

With all of the students gone, Iruka breathed a heavy sigh of relief as his late night of training had taken its toll on his entire figure. Normally it would not have been a problem if he had not taken this job yet unknown to him, being a chuunin or jounin (spl? Please tell me if I am wrong.) was a lot easier that being a teacher. As all kids seem to have some kind of unknown bloodline that stops working once one hits puberty, the power to make adults…….extremely exhausted every single day.

Deciding to just continue as if his body wasn't screaming to just lie down and for once drop that mask of niceness that he is always wearing for the publics sake. Maybe for sanity's sake as well but who knows. Taking a deep breath and preparing to steal himself into the one thing in the entire world that causes great fear to all even to those that are beyond this world of ours and including the afterlife……..paperwork or in Iruka's situation: trying to identify what the answers mean and deciphering if they are the correct answers. Now normally he would have stayed here to identify the undescrible handwriting of the younger academy students since the graduating test was already graded thanks to the help of Kage Bunshin no Jutsu, he decided to keep the clone inside of the classroom while he would just take the rest of the day off. All unknowingly from the council and the rest of the entire village, Iruka pushed just a little bit more chakra inside of the clone so that he could take a significant amount of damage. 'Which will be quite vital especially when dealing with Naruto?' Iruka thought sourly as he started to remember the tiny orange boy who seems to run on sugar everyday and childishly calls out in a shrill voice that he is going to become Hokage one day.

Taking a long way around the school with many turns in different hallways including some most teachers didn't even know about, Iruka was able to take a short glimpse of the training fields that held the target practice arena and the wooden human dummies. Surrounding one of the target practices that was positioned in the middle of the tree was none other than the hopeful graduating genin class. Looking down Iruka couldn't help but smile when seeing Naruto with his orange outfit on trying his hardest to become a ninja. Yet there always seemed something kind of off with Naruto no matter how much he tried to hide it. Every single kunai were going straight on the dot until the last second, then the kunai would veer off just about a centimeter more and completely miss the target entirely.

" If there is one thing about that idiot Mizuki is that he will miss the tiny effects of that throw and just fail the ' kyuubi-brat'. Only because Naruto deserves it for failing something that is obviously staged, yet for some odd reason it wasn't caused by Mizuki. It had seemed that different person wanted Naruto to miss that target which would have been a perfect hit." Iruka said out loud not really paying attention to the people around him. Instead of staying longer, Iruka just put all of the new found information in a special part of his brain to where no genjutsu can access it no matter now strong it is. ( I just made it up. If you want to suggest a name for it, please do. )

Turning around towards a window closest to a tree, Iruka climbs out and jumps down towards the ground with a grace that could only belong to a season shinobi. Feeling the fresh air on his face along with the warmth from the sun as it was still going strong towards the spring. Iruka started walking towards the one of the training areas that he loves to train secretly. But today he seemed to want to do something else, one of his most treasured hobbies.

' Now I can finally finish that chapter I have been itching to write since it came to me last night while dreaming of pleasant things. ' Iruka thought brightly as his day started looking up now, thinking that he doesn't have to deal with hormone ruling (spl? Tell me if it is wrong please) teenagers. ' Especially the self-proclaimed "Sasuke fan club", I swear that if one more of them screams like a banshee in the classroom one more time just because he does something "amazing", "smart", or "cool" I am going to be part of their very unlikely unexplainable disappearance.' Iruka said to himself as he started to think about the idiotic girls who wouldn't be able to protect themselves against a simple chuunin genjutsu. Yet thinking along, ' then again that might even be to advanced for those idiots who think that the day starts and ends by the Uchiha's beck and call. His smile turned malicious as he thought about the many nights he had stayed up planning, waiting, his mind turning into the perfect demise for those girls. Yet knowing the disguise he had perfected over so many painstaking years would be compromised by such acts seemed to override the decision of doing such things.

So he decided to do the only thing a supposed psychotic being is to do when he can't enact out on his one heart's desire: to write a book. Only this book would be the most complex thing nobody would have ever guessed on. This book was going to be the Holy Bible of All Ninjas. Many wouldn't understand but those who do would worship him for years to come. These would create Shinobi Tsutaebanashi ( Shinobi Legends, also the title of his books). It would all be done by those who would call and praise him as the Junsei Sensei. ( Perfect Teacher will become his author name in all of the books he has published over the years so nobody would look at him. More info will be in my author page.) His stories would be a sort of code for those who can decipher the true meaning to each action and detail of pages that seem to magically and wonderfully appear out of his mind.

" UMPH" Iruka bumped into somebody without even thinking. Immediately he put out his hand to help whomever he had accidentally knocked down. ' I really have got to pay more attention since that could be a major disadvantage in case of an ambush especially when my mind is on something else. Maybe my subconscious mind could create a sort of genjutsu on the types of creatures around me and depending on level of danger towards my personal being, the jutsu would change to a perfect setting. One that could cause great terror or great pleasure' Iruka inwardly thought out the complexity of such a genjutsu while still apologizing to the person in front of him.

" Diajobou gomen. ( Are you alrigth? Sorry.) I didn't see where I was going. Please excuse me." Iruka said without even opening his eyes only to miss the purple haired woman who also seems to be in a world of her own as she is angled away from the Hokage tower that is centered inside of the village.

" It's alright" she said never once noticing whom she bumped into or guessing that an academy teacher should be out right when the final exams were taking place at that period in time.

Once he started walking towards the training forests again, Iruka couldn't help but be diverted from his new genjutsu idea to the mystery of Naruto's supposed 'miss' in his exam and the weirdness that Mizuki has been displaying for the past few months.

Mizuki was starting to get onto his nerves but that seemed to be every day. Yet he knew for a fact that Mizuki was hiding from the other shinobi about his true intentions in life. However every single time Iruka tried to get his clones, whom he makes follow everybody that he feels would cause trouble for him in the future, to figure out the true identity of Mizuki's master. However with each attempt at following Mizuki without being detected Iruka's clones seem to come in close contact with Mizuki, there would always be some kind of interference. Over and over again, Iruka would try to follow Mizuki with each clone having as bear minimal amount of chakra as possible. He even tried to transform the clones into a different shinobi or some kind of civilian. But still he failed, luckily for him Iruka had mapped out each and every new route that Mizuki has traveled once or multiple of times. This has lead to two things: that whatever Mizuki is planning on doing he is very cautioned about leaving any kind of evidence behind and doesn't want anybody to figure out his plans.

Or that bastard of a master is just to paranoid for anybody's liking? Which can only mean that things were about to get really interesting inside of Konoha.

With this thought in mind, Iruka skipped along towards a densely wooded area. Hardly anybody knew about his special spot, funny him calling it that way as if this wonderful hideout was something from his childhood. Which most of those who found out would be right. But the big difference is this place was more than just his hideout, it is his sanctuary. The one place in this entire village that he, Umino Iruka, could act like the sadistic cold hearted bastard most would describe him as if they knew the truth about his past and himself.

" Ahhh, here we are." Iruka replied out in the open to no one in particular. (AN: When people see you talk to yourself a lot, then they think you are crazy.) Iruka started to come closer to the one place he calls home in this entire village that has lost so much of its natural glory. This place was nothing but an old shack on the outside ( think the old shack that had appeared at the first episode of Naruto when he was betrayed by Mizuki). Smirking, Iruka grabbed the doorknob and inserted a small amount of his chakra on the inside of the handle. Turning the door knob to the right, Iruka entered the still supposedly abandoned shack. Each crevice of the area was covered in spider webs along with a centimeter of dust covering all points of the surface area on the desk area, the half chewed up brownish fading pink sofa. The inside looked like nobody had really set foot in there for the past decade except for Iruka who had just taken a few steps inside of the abandoned shack.

Bringing his hands together in to tora sign, the word " Kai" came out in a strong determined voice, none would have expected from the very shy chuunin academy teacher. Immediately the room started to dissolve ( the inside of the building not the out) into a molten mixture of colors from the pieces of broken down furniture in the abandoned shac. But as soon as the colors approached the floor they seemed to slither right back up like the gravity had gotten switch off with just enough time to let the colors roll back up all of the walls. Yet instead of everything returning back in its place, which has revealed the same room except it turnout spotless and everything seemed to have the latest technology.

Looking around the room, Iruka couldn't help but smile at his greatest work ever to be created from his brilliant mind ever since he was about 4 years old. But there was one thing that caught his attention right at that moment. A singular desk made of simple dark wood with a simple frame but it seemed to look as if it could appease the most highest expectations. In the middle of the desk lay a single laptop, laying right in the middle with a chair facing at an angle towards Iruka. Almost as if enticing him to come and sit to create the wondrous piece of literature known to mankind. Walking towards the chair never one to ignore such an invite, Iruka sat down and swiveled his chair towards the softly humming laptop. Smiling, Iruka pressed one button which had allowed his face to light up in a mechanical glow. As the computer started to growl out in wonderful harmony with his eagerness, Iruka's eyes turned a slight malicious.

Cracking his knuckles and stretching out his arms, Iruka looked towards the still open document that seemed to be completely unfinished in his mind. Putting his fingers over the starting keys as if ready for a marathon, Iruka started the next sentence of his new chapter in life.

" Let's see what kind of damage can be done this time."

* * *

**Well here it is the next chapter for No Longer. I know things seem kind of weird right now. But you have to trust me, things will tie in with each other in later chapters. For I one don't like it when thing don't make sense. Well until next time......**

**Later, **

**Moonangel**


	9. Chapter 9

**There is no excuse for my lack of writing. So I won't create one. Just enough. **

**Author's Disclaimer: Any characters that are inside of the Manga/Anime Naruto don't belong to me at all. Which I am very glad for as I wouldn't be writing this today. **

****

From the previous chapter…

Cracking his knuckles and stretching out his arms, Iruka looked towards the still open document that seemed to be completely unfinished in his mind. Putting his fingers over the starting keys as if ready for a marathon, Iruka started the next sentence of his new chapter in life.

" Let's see what kind of damage can be done this time."

****

It was a night like any other. Dark, quiet, the luminary moon shining brighter than the norm for it was a full moon. Which seemed to be the best time of the month for Anko. As such a great peace would just flow over her. Maybe it was because during the day she was hated and discriminated by the villagers. All because she was taught by Orichimaru, the traitor of the village. She didn't hate the man who did this to her not because he abandoned her. As Anko was actually proud that she was able to escape from the man's grasp before it lead to her early death. No the reason she probably hated him most was because of the annoying villagers. It wasn't like she felt alone. No it was the disturbance that those villagers have caused her.

Anko didn't care that these idiots were incapable of thinking for themselves and are to stupid to even realize the difference between the traitor and his student. Look at the Hokage, he was the one whom taught Orichimaru and let him get away yet nobody ever saw him as an evil person. In fact he was more praised for teaching the wonderful Sannin. The ones whom had abandoned their villages in a time for need, honestly it is quite sickening. But whom was she to judge cause there is always 2 sides to a story and one shouldn't discriminate because they don't understand the situation. Anko had learned of such a thing the hard way of life.

' It has probably made me more of a sympathizer in the Torture facilities than anything else.' Anko thought almost laughing as her job was to forcibly take information. However she wasn't as sadistic as most of her other co-workers, yet she would often ask the many prisoners to act like they were in a lot of pain. As she didn't want to lessen the mask for the genjutsu she would put up was nothing but flawless. It had the same components as a genjutsu that she used on Kurenia who couldn't see it very well. So Anko figured if the resident Genjutsu specialist couldn't tell then nobody else could.

So Anko used the genjutsu to show the mask that she had created over the years so that nobody would really harm her because of her past. It is quite sad really that one would have to hide in a place they consider home. But for the past decades, this village is now nothing of what it used to be. It is now a corrupt village where they see any kind of bloodline as nothing more than a tool to more power and money. It is also blind to what and how it could be a very collective and powerful village if they just revert back to the olden ways.

Sometimes those ideas aren't always bad if you just modernize it a bit. But then again Anko lives in a village who thinks that a doujustu who can see almost 360 degrees around them and one that can predict an opponent's movements is nothing but a god send.

' Why do I even stay here any longer? Why do I put up with such crap from people I don't even like and whom don't even like me?' Anko asked herself. But as quickly as she asked that the answer seem to pop into her head faster than anything else. As she stared out into the empty streets looking at the moonlight covered area and feeling the calm aura around her hoping there would never be an end to this calming night.

" Because I have a life here." she whispered out to the moonlight covered village. Almost asking the silent village to give her a different answer than the inevitable on that she had just provided herself, looking around seemed nothing more like a chore than anything else to her.

Anko sighed then looked towards the moon getting higher as the minute goes by. Deciding it would be in her best interest to head on home because it would be another day tomorrow. Another day of work and another day of creating alliances. Anko decides to take the long route back to her house. It was nice and cool out. So why not. The wonderful breeze is something one appreciates especially when the summer days roll by. By the time Anko got to the door , she walks into an apartment. One that is incredibly organized , with everything labeled. Not in the sense of lables with specific stickers of the items name and the space they belong to. No not at all cause that would imply that Anko was a little more OCD than most neat freaks. Which isn't the case at all. She just figured that if one is to be a proper shinobi whom has to be ready at a moments notice, then a proper shinobi should be able to gather their materials in the spam of a couple of minutes. But nobody would be able to do such a thing if all of their stuff was not in an orderly fashion.

After dropping all of her stuff in the proper places, Anko walked toward her closet. Reaching up on the very tips of her toes, she grabs a giant scroll like the Forbidden Scroll that everybody knows about in the Hokage's Tower. As she grabbed the scroll and pulled it down to where she gently set it up on a coffee table that really seemed to be the center of her entire apartment. She got up and went to a near by desk and pulled out an ink bottle with a very nice pen, then she went back to the small table. Gently opening the bottle Anko grabbed the pen with delicate care and dipped the pen into the ink. All the while Anko had been applying a steady stream of chakra just enough for the names she started to add to the list of the so called spies that she have been sent to torture. Yet it always seemed wrong to her. Beating up somebody just because of what their leaders had asked of them wasn't totally their fault. In fact as she drew up in the ranks for her so called "torture", most of the people were really decent but they had to follow the orders of their brain dead leaders. The leaders who are nothing more than tyrants whom no longer had to face the imminent of danger or whom have never even faced life threatening situation at all. It was is quite pathetic once you really think about it.

But the names were added to the list, a list of people who have sworn an oath to Anko in exchange for their loyalty and promise that once they were snuck out of this village that they would cut of all of their ties from their home village. Then they would go into a secluded area that she had crossed upon in one of her missions and live in. At first it had just started out as a few of them, then it turned out that most of the ones in the higher ranks had an actual mind but never really showed it. They would often say the same thing: " The damn rookie of the year in academy school is nothing but a joke. Once they become real shinobi there is no genius just ego assholes." It made her want to laugh.

Soon the place became filled up and somehow those whom have pledged their loyalty to her found others. Other people whom have lost faith in their leaders, it didn't just come from the hidden villages but from other countries as well. It seems that more than one of the leaders has sort of lost its way. So the area that she had found has now become a village in itself, including the fact that they take up missions that give themselves a steady income. It is quite sophisticated if she had anything to deal with. Their loyalty to her was unchallenged. Even though they are in a different area, she still tried to see them during missions.

As she entered in the new names of those she helped, memories started to come back to her of those that she has already saved and gathered information from. Anko probably had more secrets than the Hokage himself because most of the people she interviewed where incredibly sneaky when they were in their villages and countries. Looking at the names, Anko finally had a different answer to her question of staying loyal to Konoha. The answer is she did have one nor did she need one. Anko would have been just fine if she stayed with her people in the village she had created. She had made up her mind right there and then.

But she wouldn't leave right now and all of a sudden. No no no, These things take time and careful planning. Tomorrow is the day that she is going to start the great escape. She will escape from the village that has caused her so many restless night. Anko rolls up the scroll then puts it up in the closet where it is highly secured by many seals. Seals that she taught herself while trying to get rid of the one that Orichimaru had given to her at a very young age.

Anko now walks over to her refrigerator and looks into the white abyss figuring out what she wants to eat.

" Tonight spaghetti tomorrow I start looking into the villages security system." Anko calls out to her silent apartment not even expecting an answer back. But for some reason the whole entire place seemed to buzz with excitement because now it has found a new thing to something new and something that really doesn't feel like a burden to Anko at all.


End file.
